O Cheiro do Prazer
by Cati xD
Summary: POV de Pansy. Começando com sua aventura na casa dos Weasley. Nada como tomar um uísque de fogo e se sentar em frente à lareira numa noite gélida de Natal com pessoas que ela não gostava. Ou pelo menos até aquela noite. FEMME SLASH Pansy/Ginny
1. 24 de Dezembro Véspera do Natal

**O Cheiro do Prazer**

**Gênero****: **Femme Slash/Male Slash

**Shippers:** Pansy/Ginny, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Resumo:** POV (Point Of View) de Pansy. Começando com sua aventura na casa dos Weasley. Nada como tomar um uísque de fogo e se sentar em frente à lareira numa noite gélida de Natal com pessoas que ela não gostava. Ou pelo menos até aquela noite.

ººº

**24 de Dezembro – Véspera do Natal**

Como era chato ter que agüentar as palavras de Draco na minha orelha. "Ah você vai sim, claro que vai!".

Eu não gostava da idéia de passar o natal com a família Weasley, eles me passavam uma impressão de... Pra falar a verdade não sei explicar. Só sei que acabei indo. Claro, Draco queria que eu fosse porque Crabbe e Goyle tinham fugido dessa armadilha mais cedo que eu e decidiram viajar pra bem longe do Reino Unido. E como eu não estava me dando bem com minha família na época, ele resolveu me levar com ele para a sua mais nova "família". Sim, ele está quase casado com Harry Potter e também mais amigo do ruivo Ron e da sabichona Hermione. Nada contra, mas que casalzinho mais sem sal aquele...

Bom, continuando...

Nesse dia, véspera do Natal, eu estava na casa da Joanne, amiga dos tempos de Sonserina, em Hogwarts. Estava muito frio e ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas que fizemos naquela escola. A mãe dela toda hora entrava na sala pra saber se queríamos mais alguma coisa. Um vinho quente, uma cerveja amanteigada... Essas coisas que mães ficam oferecendo. A minha na verdade não. Ela é tão estúpida que consegue afastar as visitas.

Eu continuei bebendo meu vinhozinho enquanto ria das piadas da Joanne. Distraidamente olhei no relógio e já eram 18:30. Draco estava simplesmente meia hora atrasado. Sim, ele ficou de me buscar 18:00. Isso porque ficou insistindo tanto pra que eu fosse pra casa dos Weasleys. Não demorou muito para que eu ouvisse o barulho dele aparatando lá fora, no jardim da casa. Ele então bateu na porta e a mãe de Joanne apressou-se em atendê-lo.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite senhora. Por favor, Parkinson se encontra? – ouvi sua voz delicadamente educada. Lógico que ele conseguia ser bem mais grosso que aquilo.

- Ah sim, você é o amigo que veio buscá-la. Ela está na sala com minha filha, entre.

Draco entrou na sala. Percebia-se, pela cabeleira loira bagunçada, isso era milagre. Veio vindo com um sorrisinho tosco na cara já que a mãe da Joanne parecia encantada com a beleza dele. Joanne se levantou para cumprimentá-lo e eu também para partirmos. Ficamos ainda um tempo conversando com Joanne e depois saímos para ir à festinha.

No caminho fomos conversando, ele me contando sobre o relacionamento com o Potter... Bla bla bla...

- Então quer dizer que vocês dois estão mesmo pensando em morar juntos?

- Sim, claro. Sempre pensamos nisso. Já temos 21 anos, faz mais de 3 anos que estamos namorando.

- Que bom... – eu disse sem entusiasmo algum. Não que eu achasse ruim isso tudo, mas é que ah, casaizinhos bonitinhos demais me cansavam. E eu também sempre estava perto deles, segurando uma vela ou outra. Aliás, Draco não cansava de jogar na minha cara sobre a minha solteirice-permanente. Não é uma coisa que eu quero, que procuro. Eu sempre procurei alguma pessoa pra estar perto, mas nunca deu certo.

- Você não está feliz?

- Não seja bobo, Draco. Claro que estou! Agora vamos poder fazer festas na sua casa à vontade.

- Esqueça. Os tempos de farra se foram. – ele disse sério.

- Só falta me dizer que pretendem adotar uma criança...

- Você tem algo contra?

- Ah Draco! Vamos logo pra casa dos Weasley, vai!

Ele riu da minha cara. Há, grande coisa se eles querem adotar uma criança, não tenho nada a ver com isso e não gosto de crianças.

Bom, achamos um lugarzinho para aparatar e chegamos à casa dos ruivos descontrolados. Eles eram excêntricos, mas fazer o que? Bem... Entramos discretamente na cozinha da casa que mais parecia ser um barranco, mas até que era confortável. Não tinha como não sermos vistos. Logo apareceu a Matriarca dizendo:

- Eles chegaram!!!

- Boa noite Senhora Weasley! – disse o Draco ao meu lado. E eu morrendo de vontade de rir, apenas fiz um gesto com a cabeça.

- Vocês estão tão lindos! Mas vamos, deixem seus casacos no cabide e fiquem mais à vontade.

Fiz o que ela mandou e fiquei esperando Draco fazer algum movimento, sei lá, cumprimentar mais ruivos pela casa. E não eram poucos... Logo ele entrou em um outro cômodo e lá estavam! Todos os ruivos da família. Achei engraçado. A lareira estava acesa, todos estavam perto dela, ou seja, cabeças pegando fogo? HAHAHAHA! Segurei meu riso mais uma vez enquanto Harry se aproximava de Draco para beijá-lo. Os outros apenas olharam sorrindo para os dois como se fossem duas crianças dizendo: "Papai". Eu fiquei esperando, também olhando a cena até que alguém me notou. A menina dos cabelos cheios, sim, Hermione Granger.

- Olá Parkinson, que bom que veio.

- Oi Granger.

- Você já conhece todo mundo?

- Acho que não. – respondi um pouco sem graça. E também porque não queria ter que conhecer toooodo mundo. Mas pelo visto foi o que aconteceu.

Fred, George, Ron, Percy, o Patriarca, a Matriarca eu já conhecia. Os outros eu apenas disse oi e acenei de longe. Até porque tinham uns tipos estranhos lá, nem quis cumprimentar. Observação: Fred (ou George) estava muito bonito naquele dia. Quer dizer, eles eram bem bonitos mesmo, mas eu nunca havia reparado que alguns dos ruivinhos pudessem me chamar atenção.

Papo vai, papo vem... E eu já peguei um copinho de Uísque de Fogo pra me animar. Estava chato demais ter que agüentar os casaizinhos do meu lado. Como por exemplo, Ron e Hermione. A gente até tava conversando alguma coisa, eu nem lembro sobre o que, mas eu sei que o Uísque tava começando a fazer efeito. Perguntei ao ruivo onde ficava o banheiro e ele me explicou. Porra, tinha que subir escada pra chegar até lá. E se eu quisesse fazer outra coisa? Mas como eu precisava mesmo, passei por aquela sala cheia de pessoas e fui subindo. Várias portas, vários cômodos e o banheiro nunca chegava.

Até que eu passei por uma porta, que estava com uma vela acesa e eu claramente vi a silhueta de uma pessoa. Não quis saber quem era não, porque eu tava realmente apertada. Finalmente achei o banheiro e descarreguei todo o xixi que precisava. Nossa, alívio... Aí dei uma olhadinha no espelho, vi como estava meu cabelo, meu novo corte desfiado, arrumei meu cachecol... De repente, senti um cheiro. Um cheiro diferente, muito diferente dos que eu já havia sentido antes. Era claramente de perfume, mas que perfume!

Saí do banheiro e passeei devagar pelo corredor. Procurei, procurei... E vi que era do quarto que estava com a porta um pouco aberta. Não agüentei de curiosidade e espiei pela fresta. Um quarto de menina, mas quem estava lá não era uma menina. Era uma mulher. Mas claro, era a irmã mais nova do Ron. Eu nem tinha me dado conta de que faltava alguém na casa. Claro, tantas pessoas... Tantos ruivos... E fazia tempo que eu não a via também. Fiquei ali olhando, parada na porta. Ela estava passando o tal perfume, arrumando vagarosamente seu cabelo, passando blush... Fiquei impressionada com seus movimentos. Parecia estar fazendo um ritual, tudo calculado, pausado. Nem sei por quanto tempo permaneci lá, olhando... Mas o que me fez acordar do transe foi um copo quebrando lá em baixo. As coisas ecoavam bastante no andar de cima, e então eu decidi descer.

Fiquei um tempo pensando no que tinha visto. Sentei-me novamente no sofá e esperei. Esperei pelo que nem sabia. Talvez eu já soubesse. A doçura daquela garota me deixou um pouco alienada... O que ela tinha de diferente para me entorpecer daquela maneira?

Draco veio em minha direção junto com o Potter. Pareciam estar um pouco "altos". Olhei no relógio e já era quase oito da noite.

- Está se divertindo? – Draco me perguntou.

- Ah claro. Só de ver esse bando de doi... Quer dizer, estou sim, essa casa é muito aconchegante.

- Isso é verdade. – concordou o Potter – Não tem um Natal da minha vida que eu não passe com eles.

- Ah, mas isso vai mudar a partir do ano que vem, ouviu?? – Draco disse com uma cara de safado. E isso ele conseguia fazer muito bem.

- Como assim?

- A partir do ano que vem, com a nossa nova casa, as festas de Natal vão ser feitas lá.

- Mas...

- Harry querido, eu entendo que você queira continuar celebrando por aqui, afinal, você praticamente cresceu com eles, mas porque não fazer com que tooodos eles passem a festejar na nossa casa também? Outro detalhe...

- Qual?

- A nossa casa vai ser bem maior... E vai ser a NOSSA casa.

- Bla bla bla...

Puta merda! Quanta ênfase nessa casa. Aquilo estava realmente se tornando um inferno na minha cabeça. Juntando com as cores quentes e o uísque... Eu queria realmente mandá-los calar a boca. Eu simplesmente olhava para os dois, com minha feição mais blasé e barata da face da terra e concordava com qualquer coisa, porque na verdade eu não estava prestando atenção.

- Não é mesmo Pansy?

- Oi? Desculpa Harry, eu não entendi.

- Eu disse, você não acha que eu e Draco deveríamos comprar duas casas? Assim, não é exagero, mas é uma coisa do tipo, férias, quando não estivermos trabalhando e quisermos passar um tempo mais relaxado com a família...

- Eu concordo. Tem que gastar o dinheiro do pai do Draco mesmo. Agora, se me derem licença, eu vou ali pegar mais um copo de uísque de fogo.

Ah, mas é claro que o Draco ficou azul de raiva quando eu disse aquilo, porque eu sabia, Harry odiava tocar nesse assunto. Eles viviam dizendo que o dinheiro deles não tinha nada a ver com o dinheiro do bonitão do Lucius e sim, do suor do trabalho deles. Grande coisa, eu também trabalho e continuo na mesma de sempre.

Fui até a cozinha onde estavam os ruivos bonitinhos e peguei mais um copo de uísque de fogo. Ok, acho que eu já estava exagerando, mas jurei pra mim mesma que era o último. E realmente foi. Então fiquei conversando um pouco com o George (ou o Fred eu nunca sei) e eles são realmente interessantes. Acho que são os mais "cabeças" da família, afinal, fazem um grande sucesso com o negócio que abriram. Confesso que eu até tentei alguma investida com eles, mas deixei pra lá. Ah, não sei... Não que eu tivesse algo realmente contra, mas eles não me fizeram sentir aquela... Aquela coisa de quem está realmente interessada em alguém pra qualquer coisa que seja.

Bem... Já passava das oito da noite quando a ruiva Ginny foi aparecer. Eu não sabia, mas talvez ela fosse alguma atração especial da noite, porque, pra fazer os convidados esperarem tanto daquele jeito... Então eu percebi que não, era só atraso de mulher mesmo. E afinal, porque eu tava me preocupando tanto com aquilo?

Ela desceu as escadas, os gêmeos foram pra perto dela, conversaram um pouco, ela cumprimentou todos da casa até vir na minha direção. Sim, ela tinha me notado. Talvez fosse apenas educação, de ter que cumprimentar, mas eu achei muito interessante ela ter dado toda essa atenção assim pra todo mundo (e não eram poucos).

O que eu estava pensando no momento em que ela estava vindo... Não sei. Mas parecia câmera lenta. Ela com sua maquiagem suave, os seus cabelos ruivos lisos, com um corte diferente do que eu costumava ver e aquele cheiro... Aquele cheiro que impregnava no nariz e não saía de jeito algum!

- Boa noite Parkinson. – ela disse firmemente.

- Boa noite Weasley.

- E então, está gostando da festa de Natal?

Aiai... Agora eu tinha que conversar com ela também? Ta bom, não seria incômodo, quer dizer... Só um pouco. Eu me senti uma... Estranha.

- Sim está muito confortável.

- Só me desculpe pelo atraso... É que o Natal pra mim é uma data muito importante, acho que eu exagero um pouco na produção, sabe? Coisa de mulher não é mesmo?

- Ah, claro. – como se eu não soubesse. Agora, o porquê de ela estar explicando aquilo pra mim é que me deixou um pouco perturbada. Mas eu continuei na defensiva, coisa que eu não costumava fazer. Aí bebi um grande gole de uísque que quase saiu pelo nariz, mas eu consegui disfarçar bem.

- O que você está bebendo?

- Uísque de Fogo. Você gosta?

- Eu gosto, mas prefiro beber quando estou fora de casa. Sabe como é, família...

- Ah, é...

Que papinho mais estranho. E logo comigo. Ela então foi pegar um copo de qualquer coisa e eu decidi sair um pouco de perto, já que o perfume dela estava me... Entorpecendo. O pior de tudo, a casa era pequena, o fogo da lareira estava aceso, as cores eram fortes demais pra ser... Natal, não sei... E o perfume simplesmente não saía do nariz.

Sentei. Era a melhor opção. E a pior também, porque foi a vez da Matriarca vir conversar. E aquela voz alta e estridente não estava muito boa de ouvir.

- Nossa, mas vocês crianças, crescem tão rápido! Lembro de todos em Hogwarts, com suas enormes malas que mal podiam carregar, e nós, os pais aqui do outro lado morrendo de preocupações e de saudades. Se bem que... Com Dumbledore por perto, tudo era bem mais fácil.

Ah não.

Já era demais! Só faltava a Sra. Weasley começar a chorar ali, pela morte do velho barbudo. Por Deus, ele era só mais um diretor. Ok convenhamos, ele foi um ótimo diretor, mesmo que na época em que estudei lá eu não enxergasse isso, mas ele já estava morto.

- É verdade. – confirmei e mudei de assunto – Mas hoje, parece que a Sra. se empenhou bastante pra essa festa, não é mesmo?

- Nossa, muito! Que bom que você gostou, fiz algumas mudanças ali na cozinha como, por exemplo...

Bla bla bla... Não consigo! Não consigo! Parecem abelhinhas zumbindo na minha cabeça. Se não me interesso pelo assunto, não consigo prestar atenção. E a culpada sou eu, por puxar assunto. Mas é melhor ser educada do que ser expulsa da casa.

A noite foi passando, passando, passando... Até que enfim, o momento de brindar, cear, conversar um pouquinho e ir embora tinha chegado. Aquela "multidão" se juntou à mesa, enquanto a Matriarca pronunciava algumas palavras... O Patriarca também... Harry Potter... Draco... Até o Draco pronunciava palavras de carinho e amor no Natal... Que coisa mais, estranha.

Então era a hora do "Eba, Natal!". Todo mundo se abraçou, desejou um monte de coisas legais que até hoje não deram certo comigo... E enfim, nos sentamos pra comer. Eu estava entre Draco e George (ou Fred) e na minha frente estava a ruiva mais nova. A Ginny. Eu quase não conseguia me concentrar pra comer com ela na minha frente. Era demais pra ser verdade... Eu só queria comer em paz, mas não... Tinha alguma coisa pra me chamar atenção.

- Pansy, você não está com vontade de comer? – o Draquinho lindo fez questão de dizer em alto e bom som.

- Não, não é isso. A comida está com uma aparência realmente ótima, mas acho que o uísque de fogo me deixou um pouco cheia.

Sorte que o pessoal achou graça da minha frase e continuaram comendo.

Certo.

Todo mundo comeu, se fartou, riu, riu mais um pouco e aos poucos todos começaram a sair da cozinha e voltaram para a sala novamente. E eu, que não era nada boba, preferi sair um pouco daquele meio e fui pra varandinha que tinha ali perto da cozinha. E logicamente não fui a única. Harry Potter também estava ali. No momento mesmo, a gente só ficou olhando pro céu, estava bem nublado e o vento estava cortando nossos rostos. Ah, eu não achei ruim, lá dentro estava mesmo abafado. Não demorou pra ele puxar algum assunto.

- E então Pansy, gostou da noite de Natal?

- Olha Harry... Vou ser sincera com você. Eu achei bom, legal, mas eu espero ansiosamente pelas festinhas na sua nova casa com o Draco. Ora, vá dizer que você também não pensa nisso?

O filho da mãe deu risada de mim. Ele achou que eu estivesse brincando, mas não estava não. Eu gostava mesmo de festas, festas de verdade.

- Sim Pansy, eu penso. Mas acho que o Draco não vai gostar muito da idéia.

- Ele acha que me engana. Na verdade ele está mais desesperado do que eu quando saí da casa dos meus pais. Só que ele quer pagar de bom moço, entende?

- Talvez ele esteja realmente se tornando um bom moço. Afinal, depois de sete anos na Sonserina, não é pra qualquer um!

- Ahhh, não me venha com essas desculpinhas Potter, porque eu sei muito bem que a Grifinória também tinha suas festinhas. E não eram fracas.

- Como você sabe dessas coisas?

- Harry, era você que não sabia de nada.

Ok, eu estava sacaneando o coitado, mas isso me deixava mais aliviada, afinal, as únicas pessoas que eu tinha afinidade no momento para conversar era com ele e com o Draco. E naquele momento era Draco que estava chegando pra se juntar ao assunto.

- Estou vendo que sou o assunto, não? – disse e abraçou o Potter.

- Draco meu lindo, lembre-se sempre da humildade, viu? Não, você nem sempre é o centro das atenções.

- Estávamos falando da nossa nova casa. Pansy está bem animada, não é?

Ok, Harry estava me sacaneando.

- Eu... Eu estou ansiosa apenas por causa das festinhas...

- Festinhas. Mas quem disse que vão ter festinhas na minha casa? – Draco disse sério.

- Você só pode estar brincando, né? Porque eu sei mui...

- Vão ter verdadeiras conferências na nossa casa. Festinhas... Festinhas não se encaixam. Vão ser Festas-mais-que-perfeitas.

Tava demorando pra ele começar com as idéias grandiosas. Pelo menos assim o Harry viu que eu não estava mentindo. Eu conhecia muito bem Draco pra saber que ele não tinha se tornado um bom moço.

E isso foi claramente provado quando os dois começaram a se beijar na minha frente. O Draco era bem mais assanhado do que o Harry... Mas eu não fiquei olhando muito e fui pra outra parte da varanda. Fiquei observando o céu mais uma vez. E depois de uns instantes começou a nevar e tivemos que voltar pra dentro novamente.

Então... Até que enfim alguns convidados começaram a dizer bye-bye. A casa foi esvaziando, esvaziando... E eu percebi um monte de garrafas em cima da mesa que ainda não tinham sido esvaziadas. O que eu fiz? Lógico, fui lá beber mais uns copinhos de Uísque. Eu tinha prometido que o outro copo ia ser o último, mas eu tava com um pouco de frio... Decidi beber mais duas doses. Draco estava voltando com Harry para a sala quando veio me perturbar.

- Você não cansa de beber não, é?

- E você não cansa de me perseguir. Só estou ajudando. Vai rolar um grande desperdício se ninguém beber.

- Você não tem jeito. Eu te conheço. Vamos, Harry e eu levamos você em casa.

- Demorou.

Todo mundo se despedindo, aquela coisa mais gayzinha... Abraços, lembrançazinhas, beijos. Pronto. Eu estava pronta pra ir pra casa. Peguei o meu casaco e segui Draco e Harry para finalmente sairmos dali. Harry era um cara bem Muggle. Ele tinha carro e tudo, portanto, voltei aquele dia pra casa de carro. Mas no caminho eu já tinha dormido igual uma pedra. Só acordei quando Draco me puxou a franja do rosto e disse "levemente": - Dorminhoca, sai do carro!

Eu abri os olhos sonolenta e quase o xinguei por aquilo! Harry riu e eu agradeci pela carona. Mas antes que eu entrasse, Draco gritou:

- Vamos sair no Reveillon também, viu?

- Ah é? Tchau! – Eu disse colocando a mão no bolso pra procurar as chaves do apartamento, mas o que eu encontrei foi um pedaço de papel dobrado. Continuei procurando e as chaves estavam no bolso da calça.

Entrei em casa e já fui tirando as roupas pesadas. Não ia tomar banho mesmo... Tava frio pra cacete, eu estava com preguiça e com sono. Só fechei as cortinas do quarto e desabei na cama. Pelo menos o cheiro da minha cama fez com que eu me esquecesse do perfume...

**Fim do Capítulo**

ººº

**Nota:** Essa é minha terceira fanfic de Harry Potter, segunda com a Pansy Parkinson como protagonista. Sim, eu estou gostando do jeito como ela vê as coisas. POV's são legais, acabei de crer. xD

Espero que gostem desse novo projeto. Ainda estou com outra fic pendente, que é "Uma Troca de Sedução" (Harry/Draco), vale a pena conferir! No meu perfil tem o link (Além da "Erótica" (Pansy/Draco)).

OBSERVAÇÕES IMPORTANTES: Não tenho beta para essa fic. E estou dispensando também, obrigada. A minha beta está de "férias", mas quando ela voltar, ela faz o serviço dela bonitinho. E me desculpem se houver muito erro gramatical, é por tempo limitado.

Outra coisa... Essa fic é secundária. Ou seja, dou mais importância e faço mais atualizações da "Uma Troca de Sedução". Desculpem, essa ainda não é a prioridade. Mas vou continuar escrevendo sem problemas. ^^

Espero Reviews!!! Obrigada desde já e aguardem os próximos capítulos. (Reviews serão comentadas no próximo capítulo).


	2. 25 de Dezembro Um Bom Natal

**O Cheiro do Prazer**

**Gênero: **Femme Slash/Male Slash

**Shippers:** Pansy/Ginny, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Resumo:** POV (Point Of View) de Pansy. Começando com sua aventura na casa dos Weasley. Nada como tomar um uísque de fogo e se sentar em frente à lareira numa noite gélida de Natal com pessoas que ela não gostava. Ou pelo menos até aquela noite.

ººº

**25 de Dezembro – Um Bom Natal**

Ai ai... Natal. Data boa pra ficar em casa assistindo um filmezinho Muggle, beber algumas garrafas de vinho e só. E só? Até parece. Eu queria muito fazer alguma coisa, alguma baladinha alternativa, não sei. Mas naquele Natal específico, em que eu acordei com uma ressaca do caramba por causa do Uísque de Fogo da noite passada, tava difícil. O tempo estava frio e eu precisava tomar um banho, então decidi fazer isso logo pra poder 'acordar' de vez.

Já eram 10 horas da manhã e eu simplesmente não estava com nada em mente praquele dia. Resolvi dar uma arrumada no meu apartamento que estava completamente bagunçado. Fazia um tempo que eu não tinha tempo pra limpezas porque a merda do meu patrão não me dava algumas horas de descanso. E lá estava eu, começando pela cozinha. Estava um horror de tão sujo! Passei a parte da manhã limpando a cozinha e a sala. Depois, decidi descer, comer alguma coisa rápida em algum restaurante 'mais ou menos' e voltar pra terminar o serviço.

Quando eu estava descendo as escadas, percebi que tinha um casal se beijando no corredor do terceiro andar. Eu morava no quinto, mas nunca tinha visto aquele casal ali antes. Grande novidade, eu não era das mais sociáveis do prédio. Só sei que ter visto aqueles dois ali, me fez com que eu começasse a me perguntar o porquê de eu nunca estar com ninguém.

Eu e minhas divagações. Normal.

Encontrei o restaurante mais ou menos que precisava e me deliciei com aquela comidinha Muggle. Comi bastante e depois mal conseguia andar. Decidi ficar ali, olhando pela janela do restaurante as pessoas que passavam na rua. O frio parece que faz com que as pessoas andem em grupos... Todo mundo estava acompanhado, agarrado, abraçado... E meus pensamentos ficaram mais intensos ainda, que merda. Falar que eu não tentei seria hipocrisia da minha parte, porque eu investi em vários garotos na minha adolescência, mas nada deu certo. Bom, de uma hora pra outra que não ia aparecer ninguém.

Fui lá, paguei a conta e voltei toda bonitinha pro meu apartamento. E sim, comecei a limpar o quarto.

Por ser a parte mais bagunçada do AP, levei praticamente a tarde toda. E por incrível que pareça, não recebi nenhuma ligação. Fiquei até preocupada, achei que o meu celular estava no silencioso ou então que o telefone estava fora do gancho, mas nada. Sim, eu admito! Aquilo realmente me abalou. No fim, deixei pra lá e comecei a catar os restos de roupas que ainda estavam no chão. E olha só, achei um bilhete no bolso do meu casaco. É eu tinha visto ele no dia anterior, mas nem me liguei no que era. Abri o pedacinho amassado que dizia:

'_Pub's Like a Home, __às 19. Feliz Natal!!'._

Eita. Não me lembrava de ter marcado alguma coisa com alguém naquela noite. Fiquei olhando o papel, e não era a letra do Draco ou do Harry. Que estranho. Caramba, com quem eu tinha conversado? Com praticamente todo mundo, mas nada muito prolongado.

Bom, deixei pra lá o papelzinho e terminei de fazer o que tinha pra fazer. No fim da tarde eu já estava um caco. Mas não menos animada de fazer alguma coisa. Tomei um banho e me troquei. Ia sair por aí, sei lá, ver se tinha alguma coisa rolando. E então me lembrei do bilhetinho. Ok, a curiosidade naquele momento estava me matando, e já eram 18h30min. Lá estava eu, nas ruas cheias de neves, passeando sozinha com uma garrafa de vinho na mão. Bem horrível pra uma dama como eu, mas eu precisava de vinho, e beber no copinho não ia me satisfazer nem um pouco. Olhei no relógio e faltavam alguns minutos pras 19. Eu sabia onde ficava esse pub, não era bruxo, mas eu já tinha ido algumas vezes com Draco, então decidi já ir fazendo o caminho, afinal, era um pouquinho longe e eu também não sabia de quem se tratava. Talvez Harry e Draco me pregando alguma peça. Bah, duvido. Poderia ser qualquer um, menos eles.

Quando entrei, não achei que estivesse tão cheio daquele jeito. Gente, Natal, alô!! Como assim? Já fui direto pro bar e pedi um uísque. É claro, ali já estava quente pra cacete, mas eu queria ficar um pouco alegre também. Logo sentei numa mesinha, que tava um pouco melada de cerveja em cima, e já que eu não ia me debruçar em cima mesmo, coloquei meu copo e fiquei esperando.

Não demorou muito pra aparecer um cara estranho me pedindo um beijo. Fala sério. Com aquele bafo de sabe-se-lá-o-quê. Nem no Natal os caras perdoam. Eu empurrei ele direto pro chão e o coitado ficou lá agonizando. Ridículo. Se eu estivesse com um cara não tinha acontecido aquilo.

E lá se foi meia hora da minha noite de Natal. Puta merda, só podia ser brincadeira. Nem o Draco me ligou. Eu já estava ficando impaciente quando eu reconheci uma cabeleira no meio do povo dançando. Mas a pessoa tava parada, olhando pra mim. O quê? Não... A irmã Weasley? O que ela estava fazendo ali? De repente ela veio vindo na minha direção e eu simplesmente desviei o olhar, talvez não fosse ela quem escrevera o bilhete. Não sei por que, mas fiquei hesitante quanto àquilo. Bebi um gole grande de uísque quando senti uma mão tocar meu braço. E me engasguei.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

- Ah... ah... Cof, cof... Ach… acho que sim.

- Se quiser posso pegar um copo d'água pra você.

- Não, eu estou muito bem, obrigada. – eu disse quase perdendo o fôlego.

Ela continuou olhando pra mim e se sentou à minha frente na mesa. Ela estava segurando o riso, e eu não entendia porquê.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Desculpa. – ela soltou uma gargalhada, mas não qualquer gargalhada, era uma bem louca mesmo – É que você deve estar se perguntando até agora quem foi que escreveu o bilhete. E sim, fui eu mesma.

Puta merda. Eu vi a morte. Então ela tinha mesmo marcado um encontrozinho comigo? Agora eu estava mesmo perdida.

- É... Sim, eu realmente achei estranho VOCÊ ter me deixado um bilhete. – respondi sem graça.

- Eu também achei. Mas eu vou explicar. – Ela se escorou na mesa melada de cerveja – Eu não queria passar esse Natal com a minha família. Já bastava a véspera, que fora muito legal, mas... Hoje não ia agüentar. E você foi a única pessoa que eu percebi que também não agüentaria mais uma festa daquelas.

Caralh... Eu juro... Como ela sabia dessas coisas? A gente mal trocou algumas palavras na noite anterior, e eu nunca tinha falado com ela antes daquilo. Muito bom! Agora eu tinha uma nova amiguinha, fiquei até entusiasmada!

- Eu gostei da festa ontem. Bastante até.

- Seja sincera consigo mesma, Pansy. – ela disse. E ainda me chamou pelo primeiro nome. Eu realmente fiquei O.O – Eu vi como estava entediante antes, durante e depois. E vi também que tu tava bebendo bastante, talvez pra não ter que ficar conversando com ninguém.

Bem perceptiva.

- É... Ok. Eu não estava muito à vontade mesmo. Digo, eu gostei do estilo do pessoal, sua família é bem legal, mesmo, mas eu sou mais fechada às vezes. Ainda não me acostumei com eles, deve ser por isso.

- Hmm.

Ela ficou parada me olhando. Mais uma vez aquele olhar de mistério, como se estivesse querendo dizer alguma coisa. Eu, claro, não ia falar nada. Afinal, o que tínhamos pra conversar? Tudo bem, eu queria sim uma companhia pro Natal, mas não esperava que fosse da Weasley. Continuei bebendo até que ela perguntou:

- O que você está bebendo?

- Uísque. – eu disse. Ela sorriu e eu me lembrei de oferecer – Você quer?

- Sim.

- Ok. Vou buscar um copo pra você, porque esse aqui já está no fim. – respondi, enquanto levantava. Mas então senti sua mão segurando a minha. Virei para olhá-la, quando ela disse:

- Traga logo a garrafa e um copo. Não quero beber de pouquinho.

_OH MY GOD!_ Eu quase não consegui andar depois daquela frase. HAHAHAHA, Com certeza Harry e Draco iriam se deliciar com aquele episódio. Eu abri um sorriso e fui ao balcão pedir por mais uísque. O cara achou estranho eu pedir logo uma garrafa, mas eu tava pagando, pô! E tinha mais bêbado ali do que tudo...

Quando voltei, a Weasley estava tirando o casaco e colocando na cadeira vazia. Ela estava com uma blusinha (acreditem) decotada. Tava um frio do cacete lá fora, achei que ela estivesse mais agasalhada... Bom, detalhes à parte, sentei-me na cadeira em sua frente e coloquei os copos e a garrafa na mesa. Ela sorriu pra mim, pegou um dos copos e encheu até a metade. Depois pegou o outro e encheu até a metade também.

- Vamos fazer um brinde.

Eu peguei o outro copo e perguntei:

- Ao Natal?

Ela hesitou.

- Acho melhor um brinde a nós!

- Como quiser!

Brindamos. E eu bebi um gole relativamente pequeno, mas a ruivinha era mais esperta do que eu imaginava e já virou o copo. Aiai... Confesso que comecei a ficar com medo daquilo. Depois que ela caísse dura no chão e a culpa seria minha. Mas eu sabia que no fundo, eu não estava influenciando ela a nada, ela tava fazendo tudo sozinha. E eu estava começando a achar interessante...

Só sei que passamos um bom tempo ali, bebendo e dando risada do pessoal que tava mais bêbado que a gente. E eu comecei a ficar com calor e tirei meu casaco e cachecol também. Fiquei mega aliviada e percebi que o pub tava enchendo. E enchendo MESMO! Caramba... Em pleno Natal e todo mundo saindo pra beber. Ah como eu amo isso!

De onde estávamos sentadas, podíamos ver o pessoal se esbarrando ou dançando na pequena-pista-improvisada-de-dança no meio do lugar. O som estava ficando cada vez mais alto - talvez por que o negócio tava mesmo ficando cheio -, quando Ginny começou a dançar sentada na cadeira. Eu comecei a rir com a cena sem parar, mas a verdade é que ela estava realmente muito... Atraente, fazendo aquela dançazinha, mexendo seus cabelos de um lado pro outro, movendo a cintura circularmente... Eu não sei se conseguia ficar de pé, mas meu impulso falou mais alto e eu a puxei para dançar com os outros. Sim, eu consegui ficar de pé, e ela veio como se fosse uma boneca, de tão mole que tava. Eu a segurei pelas mãos e fui guiando até que ficássemos no miolo do pessoal, assim, tinha menor risco de cair.

- Você está bêbada? – ela me perguntou, gritando, se aproximando do meu ouvido.

- Mais ou menos! E você?

- Eu estou óótima! Aquele uísque estava óótimo!

Soltei uma gargalhada e a puxei pra mais perto de mim, pra poder ajudá-la, caso ela caísse. Mas até que ela estava bem, só que falando devagaaar e dançando destrambelhadamente. Ela me olhava com um sorriso maroto no rosto e eu apenas me divertia. Pessoas bêbadas são engraçadas.

- Acho que quero sentar. – Ela gritou.

- Ok!

Não dançamos nem três músicas direito e ela já me pediu pra levar ela de volta pra mesa. Eu confesso que queria ter ficado mais tempo dançando, mas como ela não agüentou... Ela estava suada e seu decote estava um pouco abaixo do permitido. Eu podia ver seu sutiã, de renda preta... Sem muitos detalhes, porque a pouca iluminação do local não permitia. Ela me olhou sorridente e disse:

- Vamos lá fora.

- Ahn? Por quê?

- Preciso de ar. Aqui está um forno!

Concordei e peguei minhas coisas para que fôssemos até lá fora. Mas antes, fui até o balcão para pagar o que devia. Saímos então do pub e o vento lá fora estava realmente de lascar! Coloquei meu casaco e cachecol novamente e esperei até que Ginny colocasse o dela também, mas ela não colocou. Fiquei pensando o que ela tinha na cabeça, mas não falei nada.

Ela então, de repente, começou a andar para o meio da rua. Não tinham muitos carros passando, mas eu tive que ficar atenta a qualquer loucura que ela pudesse fazer. Ser atropelada em pleno Natal não era uma coisa com a qual eu estava contando. Ginny dançava e rodava e rodava e eu estava começando a achar que ela era louca.

- Vem rodar! – ela disse me chamando com um gesto de mão – Isso vai te deixar mais loooouca que tudo!

- Hahaha, você já está louca.

- Que horas são?

Olhei no relógio da esquina e já eram onze horas da noite. Respondi sua pergunta e me sentei na calçada para observá-la dançando. Eu estava me divertindo só em assisti-la. Era como se ela tivesse se libertado de alguma coisa e quisesse comemorar... Sua família provavelmente estava em casa, e meus amigos... Sabe lá o que estariam fazendo. Eu não achei ruim d'ela ter me convidado pra comemorar o Natal, na verdade, achei ótimo. Provavelmente eu teria ficado em casa, comendo algumas coisas super-engordativas e assistindo algum especial na TV.

Ginny parou de rodar e cantar e veio vindo na minha direção. Seu cabelo estava bem bagunçado e seu rosto rosado. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e disse:

- Sabe... Esse está sendo o melhor Natal da minha vida.

- Por quê? – não hesitei em perguntar.

- Porque eu estou com uma pessoa que eu gosto, longe da minha família, longe de coisas que eu cansei de ver.

_Porque eu estou com uma pessoa que eu gosto_? De onde ela tirou aquilo? Ela mal me conhecia. Acho que foi a bebida... Ela estava muito louca pra perceber o que estava falando... Mas eu não retruquei. Continuei a ouvi-la.

- Pansy... Você já gostou de uma pessoa antes?

IHHH... Já estava partindo pra conversa pessoal. E pior, conversa de bêbado. Eu só queria beber e esquecer alguns detalhes da minha vida, conversar com alguém, e desejar Feliz Natal. Mas fato é que, eu também precisava desabafar.

- Sim... Ginny. Eu já gostei de alguém. – respondi calmamente olhando para frente.

- E você teve esse alguém?

- ... – pensei um pouco antes de responder – Eu tive. Por pouco tempo, mas tive.

- Foi traída?

- Não.

- Eu fui. – ela disse – Eu fui traída... Mas não foi traição de chifre não, foi traição de confiança.

Eu fiquei quieta. Devo ter engolido mais saliva ali do que no dia inteiro. Eu tinha plena certeza de quem ela estava falando. Harry Potter, logicamente. Todo mundo soube dos dois na escola, e logo depois de terminar o sétimo ano, ele estava com Draco Malfoy. É... As coisas estavam ficando complicadas pro meu lado. Eu ia bancar o barman ali.

- Harry Potter. – Ginny disse, como se cuspisse seu nome – O próprio. O queridinho de Hogwarts, O-menino-que-sobreviveu, o que matou Voldemort... Não confiou em mim. Ficou comigo por pena, porque eu era apaixonada por ele e ele provavelmente devia estar muito carente ou vai saber.

- ...

- O pior de tudo, foi ver ele com Draco Malfoy depois. Draco não foi o problema, o problema foi ele ter mentido pra mim. Dizendo que gostava de mim, me fazendo sonhar com uma família que – parou de falar por um tempo -, uma família que nunca vai existir.

Eu estava perdida. Queria consolá-la, queria dizer algumas palavras de afeto, mas não consegui. Era uma coisa muito forte, eu não podia entender.

- Mas agora – ela continuou -, eu sei que temos algo em comum...

- O quê?

- Gostamos de pessoas do mesmo sexo.

Porra! Agora eu tinha ficado realmente confusa. Primeiro ela se lamenta por Harry Potter a ter deixado, depois ela me diz que é lésbica? Ou eu estava muito louca, ou ela estava muito bêbada, ou aquilo não tinha acontecido. Mas ao mesmo tempo, as coisas se encaixavam... Por que ela teria me convidado pra passar o Natal com ela? Por que ela disse que estava com uma pessoa que gostava? Eu sei que a única coisa que eu queria fazer era me levantar e sair andando. Não queria ouvir mais àquela balela. Eu precisava de um drink. Sim, só mais um drink. E então eu a levaria pra casa e voltaria pra minha. Dormiria, e no dia seguinte, ia estar tuuudo bem.

- É... Bem, você quer mais um drink? – perguntei. Mas eu só perguntei por educação, porque a situação da garota já estava um pouco crítica.

- Não. Estou bem.

- Fique aqui fora enquanto vou lá dentro buscar mais um copo de uísque. E depois, vamos pra casa, ok? – Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Eu entrei novamente no pub e a vontade de beber foi subindo mais e mais. Já aproveitei pra pegar um cigarro de um carinha que estava meio-morto no balcão e saí novamente, para encontrá-la. Aquela conversa tinha me deixado nervosa e eu nem sabia o motivo. Talvez porque eu não quisesse ouvir os problemas de Ginny. Já bastavam os meus!

Era Natal, eu só queria terminar a noite bem. E eu não ia deixá-la estragar.

- Ginny, vamos andando. Assim você melhora um pouco... Quando chegarmos ao meu apartamento, você aparata e volta pra casa, ok?

- Ok.

Fomos andando, conversando sobre outras coisas (que bom), dando risadas... Foi bem divertido até. Eu consegui esquecer por algum tempo a conversa que tivemos. E Ginny foi ficando sóbria, ou seja, a caminhada estava fazendo efeito.

Depois de vários minutos andando, vimos um grupo de pessoas, aparentemente bêbadas dançando na frente de uma casa. E eles pararam para nos ver passar. Eu achei aquilo muito cômico, mas até que eles eram simpáticos. Alguns vinham em nossa direção para desejar Feliz Natal e voltavam para continuar dançando e comemorando.

E então, finalmente chegamos ao meu apartamento. Ginny estava cansada, ou pelo menos aparentava. Seus olhos já estavam menorzinhos e seu cabelo desarrumado pelo vento. A rua estava mais vazia e quieta que o normal, mas eu achei melhor daquele jeito. Tinha dias em que aquilo parecia um verdadeiro inferno!

- Você quer que eu a leve até em casa?

- Não precisa. – ela respondeu - Eu sei o caminho de volta.

- Ok. Err... – eu estava sem graça. Praticamente dispensando a garota pra poder dormir. Mas a verdade é que eu estava cansada e no dia seguinte, tinha que trabalhar – Então é isso. Boa noite, Ginny. Gostei de ter passado a noite com você. Você é bem divertida.

- Ninguém imagina, não é mesmo? Eu, a Weasleyzinha, bebendo uísque e falando merda pela noite a fora.

- Concordo. Mas agora eu já sei que você é uma das minhas!

Ela se aproximou para um abraço, eu supus, e supus errado. Na verdade suas mãos estavam vindo na direção do meu rosto e eu fiquei paralisada, apenas olhando em seus olhos castanhos, cansados, mas ainda assim, brilhantes. Ela me tocou no rosto e me deu um leve selinho na boca. Sim, um selinho!

Eu não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas senti-la daquela forma não foi ruim. Fora até mágico! (duh). Eu apenas fechei meus olhos e correspondi. Deve ter durado uns quatro segundos, mas foram segundos que me deixaram confusa.

- Boa noite. – ela disse. E antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ela já havia aparatado.

Eu fiquei ainda um tempo parada onde estava, até que um barulho de gato me assustou e eu caí em mim. Peguei as chaves de casa, e subi para o apartamento.

É... Naquela noite, eu não consegui dormir direito.

**Fim do Capítulo**

ººº

**N/A:** AHHHH!!!!! Finalmente fiz o segundo capítulo da minha fic cheirosinha. xDD Confesso que a-mei escrever esse final. Aiai... Ginny e Pansy, quem diria. E olha que nas outras fics, eu simplesmente ODEIO a ruivinha, mas nessa daqui, ela está se saindo muito bem, e sedutora além de tudo!!

Espero que continuem lendo e deixem reviews, sejam elas boas ou ruins!!!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**N/A2:** Agora eu tenho beta!!! \o/ Sim, a mesma beta que ta betando 'Uma Troca de Sedução'!! É a Ge Malfoy, lindona! Recomendo que leiam 'Endless Temptation' dela. É simplesmente, FODA!

**N/A3:** Estou respondendo as reviews dessa fic pelo próprio ff. Se caso alguém não tiver conta, eu respondo por aqui!! ^^


	3. 26 de Dezembro Confusão

**O Cheiro do Prazer**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta:** Gê Malfoy

**Gênero: **Femme Slash/Male Slash

**Shippers:** Pansy/Ginny, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Resumo:** POV (Point Of View) de Pansy. Começando com sua aventura na casa dos Weasley. Nada como tomar um uísque de fogo e se sentar em frente à lareira numa noite gélida de Natal com pessoas que ela não gostava. Ou pelo menos até aquela noite.

ººº

**26 de Dezembro – Confusão**

Acordar às 9 horas, depois de uma bebedeira no dia anterior... Não é brincadeira. Ainda mais quando não se dorme bem. E eu não estava bem, definitivamente. Além de a minha cabeça ter começado a rodar quando eu deitei na cama, as lembranças da noite de Natal também não queriam ir embora. Claro, culpa da Weasley que fez e disse coisas estranhas e eu fiquei sem entender bulhufas.

Mas pra tentar, pelo menos, amenizar os pensamentos, fui tomar um banho morno. E ainda tinha que trabalhar mais tarde! Eu trabalhava em uma vídeo-locadora Muggle. Era bem divertido até, e quando eu não tinha nada pra fazer, sempre pegava um ou dois filmes pra assistir sozinha em casa. Isso quando Draco e Harry não apareciam de surpresa...

Fui tomar meu banhinho, pra acordar, e depois fui fazer umas comprinhas antes de ir pro trabalho. A despensa de casa estava vazia fazia dias...

Quando cheguei ao supermercado, mas que coincidência, encontrei o casal-maravilha Ron e Hermione na parte de mantimentos. Quer dizer, eu apenas os vi, de longe e preferi não me aproximar. Observá-los ali, entre as prateleiras, escondida, foi o melhor a se fazer. Eles andavam de mãos dadas e de vez em quando davam beijinhos na boca, no pescoço, e se roçavam. Pra falar a verdade me bateu uma inveja... Me senti uma excluída do mundo amoroso, uma gorda e mal-amada.

Sexo?

Sexo era uma coisa que não estava no meu vocabulário desde meu último rolo. E esse último rolo tinha sido com meu ex-chefe do meu ex-emprego. Uma loja bruxa de artefatos mágicos para festas. Ele era MUITO, digo MUITO MESMO... Gostoso. E isso se igualava à sua cara-de-pau. O filho da mãe tinha mulher, filhos e além de mim, mais umas duas amantes. Não que eu me importasse... Eu só gostava do sexo mesmo! Mas depois ele começou a ficar chato demais porque tava difícil conciliar a vida de aventureiro. Até que eu decidi não ter mais nada com ele. Ele não me demitiu, mas depois de um tempo, fiquei estressada de trabalhar no mesmo lugar que ele, então me demiti. Foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz! Mas sexualmente falando, foi o suicídio...

Ok, eu estava precisando de uma apimentada, de alguma loucura na vida, mas me faltava ânimo. Talvez porque eu não tivesse mais amigos solteiros. Até tinha, mas estavam mais distantes que os que não eram mais solteiros. A única pessoa solteira que eu conhecia era... Ginny Weasley. A mulher que me deixara confusa no dia anterior.

Eu juro, estava tentando não pensar nela. Mas estava difícil. Até na hora de passar no caixa, vi uma mulher ruiva de costas, com os cabelos médios, e a mesma estatura que ela, mas quando a moça virou, não tinha nada a ver.

Voltei pra casa, pra deixar as compras e fui trabalhar. Eu começava meu expediente às 11 horas, e saía às cinco e meia. Um bom horário, porque a locadora só fechava às 10 horas, mas como eu era a primeira funcionária do dia, logicamente não seria a última. O movimento da locadora era bem intenso na parte da tarde e às vezes era bem cansativo ter que ficar ali, atendendo os clientes, pegando e guardando fitas e dvd's, limpando prateleiras, fazendo novos cadastros... O bom era o salário. Dava pra eu me sustentar muito bem sozinha, já que o AP era meu mesmo e não alugado. Ou seja, dinheiro pra bebida e cigarros não faltavam.

No fim do meu expediente, peguei dois filmes pra levar pra casa. Um de drama e outro de comédia. Totalmente contrários, mas eu gostava muito dos dois estilos.

No meio do caminho, meu celular toca:

- Alô.

- _Pansy, oi, aqui é o Draco._

- Fala amore!

- _Então... O que vai fazer hoje à noite?_

- Nada. Ficar em casa assistindo filme, sozinha.

- _Isso já é fazer alguma coisa. Não quer vir aqui pro AP do Harry? Estamos indo ver as últimas coisas na nossa casa. A decoradora está nos esperando lá!_

Saco. Agora eu tinha que ficar dando uma de mulher casada e ajudar meus amigos 'casados' a ver a decoração da nova casa. Affee... Mas eu não fui tão amarga ao ponto de negar, afinal, eu ficava em casa assistindo filmes quase todos os dias da semana.

- Tudo bem então. Vou pra casa, tomo um banho e já tô aí.

- _Ok. Não demora! Beijos!_

E lá estava eu, em casa, me arrumando pra ir ao AP do Harry. Não ficava muito distante. E quando eu não queria me locomover do jeito Muggle, era só aparatar e pronto!

E quando cheguei, Draco já me esperava no beco, perto do condomínio. Porque era sempre um lugar bom para aparatar, e nós bruxos tínhamos que tomar cuidado para que ninguém visse. Ele veio para um abraço com um grande... Grande não, gigantesco sorriso no rosto.

- Aaaiiii, assim você me sufoca! – eu respondi tentando fazer cosquinhas no danado.

- Não faz isso!!! – ele disse se contorcendo – Vamos, vamos, quero ir logo pra lá. Harry está esperando lá em cima.

Subimos então para encontrar Harry. O lugar estava uma bagunça, porque eles já estavam empacotando todas as coisas para se mudar.

- Oi Pansy, que bom que veio! – Harry disse me dando um beijinho na bochecha e um semi-abraço.

- Harry! – eu disse, sorrindo um pouco sem graça - Fiquei sabendo que vocês vão se mudar daqui uns três dias.

- Sim, sim! Achamos melhor tentar passar o primeiro dia do ano na nossa nova casa. Vai ser muito bom!

- E antes que você pergunte – Draco me cutucou -, sim, nós vamos comemorar. E com uma festa daquelas!

- Ahhhh, ótimo!!! – eu disse, pulando no pescoço de Draco – Convidem bastante gente, ok? Quero ver as coisas pegando fogo, como nos velhos tempos de Sonserina!

- Sim, claro! Agora vamos, a decoradora já deve estar impaciente.

Fomos de carro, para não dar na cara, porque a casa dos dois ficava em um condomínio fechado perto da saída da cidade. Seria muito estranho aparecermos lá, a pé.

O terreno era grande e a casa ficava bem no meio, milimetricamente medida. O quintal, rodeado de grama verde, e plantinhas coloridas ficava mais bonito à noite, com as luzes também verdes iluminando o caminho. Realmente, eu tive que admitir, os dois tinham bom gosto. Ou pelo menos a decoradora. E ao entrar na casa, fiquei impressionada. Tudo muito branco, e fino. Ok, os móveis ainda não estavam lá, mas já dava pra imaginar como ficaria ainda mais bonito com eles ali.

A decoradora estava parada, de costas com uma prancheta na mão analisando as paredes e os lustres. Ela se virou e NOSSA, que mulher bonita, gente! Tipo, não era qualquer beleza, ela era quase... Ela era quase _veela_. Se não fosse Muggle, eu certamente diria que era uma _veela._ Tinha cabelos pretos, muito pretos, olhos verdes, uma boca muito carnuda, e um corpo de deixar qualquer pessoa babando. _Oh Meu Deus, _o que eu estava pensando naquele momento, eu certamente não compartilhei com ninguém, nunca, mas eu a imaginei totalmente nua, flutuando, como uma coisa divina... E depois... E depois nada! Eu parei de pensar quando os dois me chamaram pra mais perto. Sim, eu tinha ficado petrificada na porta.

- Pansy, essa é a Dalila, nossa decoradora. – disse Draco olhando pra mim.

Eu a cumprimentei com um aperto de mão e ela, ainda segurando minha mão, sorriu. Eu não sei se estava sendo pretensiosa demais ou se era realmente verdade, mas ela parecia ter segurado mais do que o normal. Bem, se foi ou não, ninguém percebeu.

Então ela começou a perguntar um monte de coisas para os dois, detalhes de móveis, textura de tapetes, cor de quadros, blábláblá... Eu não queria ficar ouvindo àquilo. Sentei-me em uma cadeira que tinha ali na sala, uma das poucas coisas que havia ali no meio, e esperei. Porque diabos Draco tinha me convidado pra ir até lá? Eu não estava fazendo absolutamente nada! Já estava ficando com vontade de aparatar dali e assistir meu filmezinho quando chegasse em casa. Que saco!

Até que eles voltaram do segundo andar e Harry disse:

- Você agora, é parte essencial. Vem!

Oh! _Parte essencial?_ Fiquei até cabreira, achando que era pegadinha. E então seguimos para a parte de trás da casa. Onde estava uma piscina – ainda sem água -, uma varanda incrivelmente grande, coberta, e... Mais nada.

Fiquei olhando pra piscina e tudo... Mas e então? Onde eu entrava ali?

- Você vai decidir como vai ser decorada essa parte da casa. Porque certamente, se fizermos alguma festa de arromba, isso aqui tem que ficar perfeito! – Draco disse, sorrindo maliciosamente como só ele sabia.

Poxa, que legal! Eu fiquei lisonjeada, mas eu esperava algo de diferente... Sei lá o que eu esperava na verdade. E lá estava eu, olhando pra decoradora novamente. E então os outros dois voltaram pra dentro da casa e eu fiquei ali a sós com ela.

- Como você vai querer os detalhes?

- Quais detalhes? – perguntei inocentemente. Eu não manjava nada de decoração. Pra mim, do jeito que tava já estava perfeito.

- Plantas, luzes, o lugar da mesa, churrasqueira, cadeiras de sol, quadros...

- Ahh... É... O que você tem aí de interessante?

A mulher riu.

E eu fiquei sem graça e ri também. Eu não tinha noção mesmo! E então ela foi me falando um monte de coisas e eu fui escolhendo. Até que era legal ter aquela responsabilidade. Sinal de que eles gostavam mesmo de mim!!

A noite foi chegando e então a Dalila foi embora. A casa ia começar a ser decorada no dia seguinte. Ela até me convidou pra acompanhar os detalhes, mas eu disse que não podia. Eu DISSE que não, mas na verdade eu podia, só não quis. Ficar perto dela estava me fazendo ter sensações... Estranhas. Preferi deixar pra lá.

Draco, Harry e eu estávamos então, sentados no chão da sala, conversando e bebendo vinho. Conversávamos enquanto fazíamos brindes ao Natal, ao Ano Novo, à nova casa...

- E então Pansy, você ainda não nos disse como passou o Natal!

Eles estavam me perguntando isso desde a hora que estávamos no carro. Disseram que tinham passado o Natal na casa de uns amigos de trabalho de Harry. Ainda bem que não me chamaram, devia ter sido chato pra caramba.

- O meu natal foi bem divertido. Saí com a Weasley.

- Você o quê? – Harry abriu a boca ao perguntar.

- Saí com Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

Os dois bobos se olharam com cara de O.O. E eu, rindo por dentro. Ninguém esperava. Harry ainda olhando pra mim de boca aberta perguntou:

- Então nos conte.

- Contar o quê?

- Ora Pansy, não se faça de boba – Draco falou -, queremos detalhes INTENSOS dessa sua noitada com a Weasley.

- Não tenho detalhes intensos.

Os dois fizeram cara de assassinos. E eu hesitei. Era mais que fato que eu tinha ficado totalmente abalada por causa daquele... Beijo. Deveria eu contar alguma coisa pra eles? Decidi pela opção do 'fecha os olhos e vai!'.

- Ela me convidou pra sair, pra ir àquele Pub que nós sempre vamos, sabem? – os dois concordaram com a cabeça – E então eu a encontrei lá. Ela já chegou animada, falando que eu devia ter ficado surpresa pelo convite dela, blábláblá...

- Pera! – Harry me interrompeu. Ele parecia estar bem interessado no assunto – Como assim, surpresa por ela ter te convidado?

- É... Então. O detalhe é o seguinte, ela não fez um convite comum, de telefone. Até porque ela não sabe meu número. Ela deixou um bilhete no meu casaco, na véspera do Natal, lá na casa dela. Mas até então, eu não sabia de quem se tratava. Só fui descobrir quando a vi lá, no pub.

- HAHAHAHAHA! – Draco gargalhou – que garota mais esperta. Pansy... Eu acho que já entendi tudo.

- Cala a boca e deixa eu continuar!

- Vá em frente!

- Pois é. Então eu estava bebendo uísque e ela quis que eu pegasse uma garrafa pra gente beber junto. Depois dançamos, e ela estava tão bêbada que começou a sentir calor e fomos lá pra fora. Ela ficou rodando no meio da rua, gritando, dançando... E eu apenas sentada na sarjeta rindo.

- Vocês tinham bebido tipo, muito? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim. Mas ela é bem mais fraca que eu. Bebemos bastante, a mesma quantidade, mas ela já ficou trêbada!

- Hmm... Que danadinha a ruivinha! – Draco disse e Harry o olhou furtivamente – Tá, continua.

- Bom, eu então sugeri que fôssemos andando até meu AP, assim ela poderia melhorar, com a caminhada. E de lá, ela aparatava pra casa. Papo vai, papo vem... E a gente chegou. Ficamos conversando ainda um tempo e... – hesitei. Não sei se ia conseguir contar sobre... Aquilo.

- E...? – Draco instigou.

- E então ela se aproximou pra me despedir com um abraço, mas... Mas medeuumselinho.

- EU NÃO OUVI ISSO! – Draco se levantou. Sim, ele deu um piti de bicha que nunca tinha visto antes.

- Eu não ouvi mesmo, droga!!! – Harry disse – O que ela fez?

- Ela ME BEIJOU, POTTER! Me... Beijou. – eu disse com uma cara envergonhada.

Draco pulava pela sala e dava altas gargalhadas, enquanto Harry parecia estar acertando as palavras em sua mente. Se eu soubesse que Draco ia dar um show, não tinha contado.

- AAHHHH, eu sabia! EU SABIA que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ia se revelar!

- Como assim, 'eu sabia'? – eu perguntei.

- Vocês são tão ingênuos – o filho da mãe falava sorridente -, ela estava encarando a Pansy A NOITE INTEIRA na véspera do Natal. E esse não foi o primeiro sinal de interesse. Vamos Harry, conta pra Pansy.

"Conta pra Pansy?", AHHHH, só eu que não sabia então?? Ridículo! Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa e Harry parecia não querer falar também. Mas agora já tinha feito a burrada, e eu tinha que saber o que aconteceu.

- O que é que você tem pra me contar, Harry?

- É que... Bem, antes da véspera, Ginny me perguntou sobre você. Perguntou se Draco ia trazer algum amigo, ou amiga, e eu respondi que sim, talvez fosse você. E ela ficou até que, contente... Perguntou se eu tinha contato com você, e eu disse que sim. Mais nada.

- Viu? – Draco se sentou novamente – Ela é lésbica, Pansy. E ela tá caidinha por você!

- DRACO! – Harry gritou – Pára de confundir a cabeça da Pansy. Imagina como ela está se sentindo? Ser beijada por uma pessoa do mesmo sexo quando você acha que é hetero não é uma coisa muito... Fácil de lidar.

Pelo menos Harry Potter estava me entendendo naquele momento. Ele sabia o que era aquele sentimento, porque já tinha passado por aquilo. Os dois, aliás. Eu fiquei apenas olhando para o chão, me sentindo um caco! Não sabia como agir, não sabia como olhar pra ela novamente, não sabia o que tinha significado aquele beijo. Eu nunca fora 'certinha', ou tímida antes, todo mundo sabia. Mas naquela situação totalmente nova e inesperada pra mim, eu realmente estava perdida.

Draco tirou o sorriso do rosto e olhou para Harry, com cara de preocupação. Os dois pareciam estar se comunicando por _legilimens,_ e eu tinha quase certeza que estavam. Então Draco começou:

- Você quer conselhos, logicamente.

- ...

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada, Pansy. – Harry completou – Você está contando conosco, dois gays mais que assumidos. Não há nada demais em gostar de pessoas do mesmo sexo.

- Mas eu não gosto!

- Ou pelo menos ainda não descobriu. – Draco fez questão de me lembrar.

- ...

- O que você sentiu quando ela te beijou? – perguntou Draco.

- Eu... Eu não... Acho que... Que senti um frio na barriga, medo, expectativa...

- Tesão?

- Não! – eu respondi num pulo – Tesão não. Quer dizer, se tivesse sido um beijo de língua quem sabe...

- Hmm... – Harry começou – Se você consegue admitir isso numa boa, é porque gostou.

Ferrou! Tudo o que eu não queria ouvir, eu ouvi. Não, não era nem a questão do ouvir, mas sim do reconhecer, admitir. E sim, eu tinha acabado de fazê-lo. Admiti que esperava por alguma coisa, que se fosse um beijo mais quente eu tinha me derretido... Merda! Mil vezes merda!

- Só há uma maneira de saber se vai... – Harry disse.

- Ou racha! – Draco completou. E eu fiquei com cara de idiota. E eles esperando minha pergunta. É, eu tive que fazê-la.

- E qual é a maneira?

**Fim do Capítulo**

ººº

**N/A:** Até eu quero saber qual é a maneira agora. O.o Obrigada leitores (as) e desculpem a demora!!! Logo logo também vou atualizar a 'Uma Troca de Sedução'. Já estou com capítulos novos. Beeeijos!!

**N/B : **HuheuAHuhuahuAH! Cara, eu AMO quando o Draco tira com a cara dos outros! Me faz cócegas! Coisa mais linda! Graw! Agora Pansy vai ter q provar! Lalalalala!


	4. 27 de Dezembro Fragrâncias

**O Cheiro do Prazer**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta:** Gê Malfoy

**Gênero: **Femme Slash/Male Slash

**Shippers:** Pansy/Ginny, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Resumo:** POV (Point Of View) de Pansy. Começando com sua aventura na casa dos Weasley. Nada como tomar um uísque de fogo e se sentar em frente à lareira numa noite gélida de Natal com pessoas que ela não gostava. Ou pelo menos até aquela noite.

ººº

**27 de Dezembro – Fragrâncias **

Puta dor de cabeça. Arrrgghhh. Eu precisava tomar alguma coisa ou então não ia conseguir ir pro trabalho. Foi o que fiz, preparei uma poção maravilhosa e tomei. Depois de alguns minutos, comecei a sentir um alívio sem igual! Que bom. Assim, eu poderia trabalhar. Mas antes, tomei um banho delicioso e relaxante e me arrumei com toda a calma. Eu tinha acordado cedo, afinal, não dormira direito, pensando na conversa do dia anterior...

_- Só há uma maneira de saber se vai... – Harry disse. _

_- Ou racha! – Draco completou. E eu fiquei com cara de idiota. E eles esperando minha pergunta. É, eu tive que fazê-la._

_- E qual é a maneira?_

Qual era a maneira, de descobrir se eu estava mesmo me apaixonando por Ginny Weasley?

_- Chamá-la pra sair._

_- Exatamente. – completou Harry._

_- O QUÊ? – eu disse desesperada, suando frio – Não sei se tenho capacidade pra convidá-la. Vocês querem me matar??_

_- Se você não fizer, ela vai! Mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Draco disse com aquela pinta de gay sabichona._

_- E o pior... – Harry completou mais uma vez – Você vai ficar na expectativa de um novo convite._

_- Não vou não!_

_- Vai sim! – os dois disseram juntos._

Os dois tinham mais do que razão. Eu é que estava sendo imatura de não conseguir assumir meus sentimentos. Então, naquela noite, eu os prometi que ia tomar a atitude de convidá-la para sair. Nós iríamos conversar, nos divertir como se fosse a primeira vez e então, eu iria saber se eu sentia algo mais por ela. Não era um bicho de sete cabeças. Era apenas... Uma nova descoberta.

Saí para o trabalho um pouco mais cedo para passar em uma perfumaria bruxa que tinha no caminho. Eu queria muito comprar um perfume novo, já que os meus estavam todos velhos, cheirando a mofo. Eu precisava jogar todos fora, mas faltava coragem. Entrei e me deparei com ninguém menos que Ron Weasley. Ele estava do lado de lá do balcão, ou seja...

- Bom dia, Senhorita Parkinson!

- Bom dia. Não sabia que você trabalhava aqui.

- Na verdade, eu sou o dono... – ele disse, corando um pouco.

- Olha só, que legal! Eu nunca tinha entrado aqui antes. E fica bem próximo de onde eu trabalho.

- Onde você trabalha?

- Ali naquela vídeo-locadora muggle.

- Ahhh, sim. Meu pai gosta muito de alugar filmes ali.

- Sim, eu já o vi algumas vezes por lá. Mas bem, vamos ao que interessa. Eu preciso de um perfume novo e diferente. O que você tem aí de novidade?

- Ahh – ele disse, saindo de trás do balcão e indo em direção a uma das inúmeras prateleiras do local -, vejamos essa daqui. Fragrância novíssima, chegou ontem.

Coloquei um pouco em um lencinho que ele me ofereceu e não gostei muito. Odiava cheiros doces demais. Fiz uma careta e ele entendeu. Me mostrou outras, várias, de tipos diferentes, mas nada me agradou.

- Pelo visto você não gosta das adocicadas, não é mesmo?

- É... Elas me fazem passar mal.

- Hmm... – ele coçou a cabeça – Acho que tenho uma aqui que você vai gostar. São poucas as pessoas que gostam, mas eu acho que vai combinar com você.

Eu já estava desistindo, mas gostei do jeito como ele disse aquilo, como se me conhecesse a muito tempo e soubesse perfeitamente as fragrâncias que eu gostava. Ele fora buscar no fundo da loja e eu esperei um tempo, analisando bem o lugar. Era muito bem arrumado, até demais, se tratando de um estabelecimento bruxo. Mas a mistura dos perfumes já estava me deixando um pouco enjoada e a dor de cabeça estava começando a voltar.

Mas rapidinho ele voltou, pra minha felicidade.

- Aqui! Veja se gosta.

Eu peguei o lencinho novamente, e dei uma borrifada do líquido. Esperei secar um pouco e nem precisei aproximar muito do meu nariz para perceber que sim, era perfeita para mim. Não era muito doce nem muito amadeirada, mas marcante, suave e agradável. Eu segurei o lenço mais perto de mim e me lembrei da véspera do Natal... Não sabia o porquê, mas se parecia muito com o perfume que Ginny usava naquele dia. Não era o mesmo, eu sabia que não, mas ainda assim, ele me fazia lembrar ela.

Céus! Agora até o perfume me perseguia. Só faltava ele ter um frasco ruivo...

- Adorei! Vou levar.

- Que bom!

- Agora vem cá... – eu segurei no braço do Weasley – Como você sabia que eu ia gostar desse perfume? Que ia combinar comigo?

- Hmm... Minha mãe diz que é um dom, sabe? – ele disse sorrindo, e abaixando um pouco a cabeça. Estava encabulado.

- Sei.

Paguei o perfume e saí feliz para trabalhar. Aquele cheiro tinha me animado muito e até estava me sentindo mais confiante para convidar Ginny para sair. E sim, era o que eu ia fazer.

Mais tarde, saindo do trabalho, passei numa cafeteria ali perto pra tomar um capuccino. A tarde estava ficando mais fria e eu precisava tomar algo pra poder relaxar um pouco e fazer algumas ligações importantes... Peguei o meu copo e fui tomando no caminho para casa. A cidade estava bem movimentada, os preparativos para o ano novo deixavam a cidade sempre acordada e isso até que era bom, assim os lugares legais ficavam abertos até mais tarde, mesmo no meio da semana.

Subi as escadas e entrei em casa. Ahh, que quentinho. Tirei o meu cachecol e me sentei no sofá, com o celular na mão. Ainda precisava ligar para Harry para pedir o número dela. Minhas mãos suavam frias e minha cabeça estava um pouco confusa. O que eu ia falar? Iria sair naquela noite ou no dia seguinte? Quem sabe a virada do ano? AAAHH, eu queria morrer!

Liguei para Harry então.

- Alô, Harry?

_- Pansy! E então, como vai?_

- Nada bem... – eu disse com uma voz desanimadora – Estou prestes a ligar para Ginny, preciso do número dela.

_- Que ótimo! Espera só um segundo que já te passo._

Ele me passou o número e eu anotei em um papelzinho.

_- Mas então, vai convidá-la pra sair hoje?_

- Eu não sei... Preciso pensar. Não sei bem o que dizer.

_- Ahh, aja naturalmente, como se vocês fossem amigas e você quisesse bater um papo, ou sei lá, matar o tempo. Coisas desse tipo._

- E se ela perguntar se eu gostei da surpresinha que ela me fez aquele dia? AAAIII, não sei!

_- Pára de se preocupar! – _ele disse, gritando um pouco _– Vai dar certo. Agora é com você!_

- Ok. Obrigada mesmo assim.

Desliguei e fiquei olhando para o papelzinho. Pra adiar um pouco mais, passei o número para o meu celular logo, caso eu perdesse o papel. Pronto. Não tinha mais como fugir, não tinha mais o que fazer.

Apertei o botão de discagem e coloquei o celular na orelha, rapidamente. Eu suava, minhas mãos frias, minha respiração falha. Merlin, não tinha mais escapatória.

_- Alô? –_ a voz disse. Era ela. DROGA, minha voz não saía.

Fiquei apenas respirando alto, esperando em vão que fosse ela quem estivesse me ligando e que sugeriria algo pra fazermos.

_- Alô, alô? –_ ela disse novamente.

- A... Alô. É, oi, aqui é a Pansy. Ginny?

_- Sim, sou eu. Que surpresa, você me ligando! Como vai?_

Ahh, ela falava com tanto entusiasmo e confiança. Aquilo só me deixou mais nervosa ainda.

- Bem, é que... É... Bom, eu estive pensando se... Claro, se você não puder, eu vou entender. Mas é que, eu não estou fazendo nada hoje, então, se você gostaria de fazer algo, sei lá, beber umas cervejas amanteigadas, ou uísque, ou até ficar sem fazer nada... – Nossa, como eu tinha falado e não tinha chegado a lugar algum.

_- Eu acharia ótimo!_ – ela respondeu convicta, mas dava pra perceber que estava sorrindo. _– O que você sugere?_

Pronto! Agora eu tinha me ferrado legal. Eu não sabia pra onde queria ir, ou o que queria fazer. Qualquer lugar estava bom. Pensei em chamá-la pra vir para o meu AP, mas desisti.

- Não sei bem. Está bem frio hoje, e eu não gostaria de repetir o mesmo lugar do natal...

_- Se não se importa, podemos nos encontrar na sua casa. Infelizmente não poderia te convidar para vir na minha, já que está uma bagunça com os novos experimentos dos meus irmãos... Nós não teríamos sossego._

Ela queria sossego. Então meu apartamento não era uma má idéia. Que ótimo! Concordei de imediato e combinamos às oito da noite. Desliguei o celular e fui direto pro banho. Usei meu novo xampu de alfazema que era delicioso e deixava meu cabelo super macio, passei uma loção corporal que eu sempre usava e que também fazia milagres na minha pele.

Vesti uma calça jeans verde escura, tênis, uma blusa preta com um casaco marrom por cima. Não coloquei o cachecol porque estava relativamente quente – dentro de casa – e como íamos ficar ali mesmo... Então me lembrei do perfume que havia comprado. Sim, aquele perfume gostoso que eu adorara. Passei um pouco no pescoço, na parte de trás da orelha e no pulso. Pronto! Estava perfeita.

Até deu uma vontade de fumar um cigarro, mas se eu fumasse, o perfume não ia ficar tão gostoso quanto antes, então me segurei. O relógio marcava quinze minutos pras oito horas e eu já estava ficando nervosa. Isso não era comum, não mesmo! Eu sempre ficava tranqüila quando ia sair com alguém, ou quando os recebia em minha casa. Mas antes, eram homens. Agora, uma mulher... Era tudo muito inesperado. Inesperado não, mas diferente. Estava me sentindo uma adolescente, que saía pela primeira vez com alguém, que não sabia nem como beijar. Mas mesmo assim, era uma sensação ótima!

Dez minutos. Decidi verificar o que tinha de bom pra comer na cozinha. Milho de pipoca, massa para bolo, carne congelada... É, não estava tão ruim. Qualquer coisa eu podia pedir pizza, bem mais prático.

Voltei para a sala para verificar as bebidas. Bastante cerveja, como não podia faltar, uísque, vodca – a minha bebida muggle predileta -, vinho. Ótimo! E os filmes. Com isso eu não podia me preocupar mesmo! Tinha até uma estante separada em casa, só para guardar VHS e DVDs. Revistas sobre a mesinha, abajures ligados, som ambiente... OK, eu sabia que estava MUITO romântico e eu estava realmente me preocupando com aquilo. Mas era exatamente pra ter certeza de que eu estava mexida. E eu já sabia que era verdade.

Decidi desligar o som e ligar a TV, pra ficar mais descontraído e não parecer que eu estava planejando tudo minuciosamente. Droga, eu estava...

Oito e três. Ela já devia estar a caminho. Se viesse do modo muggle, certamente chegaria atrasada, mas se viesse aparatando... Olhei pela janela, ninguém na portaria. Esperei mais um pouco e de repente meu celular toca.

- Alô? – meu coração bateu um pouco mais forte.

_- E aí Pansy!!! Convidou a Weasleyzinha pra jantar, é? –_ a voz inconfundível de Draco falou. Relaxei um pouco, mas mesmo assim, o canalha ainda adivinhou meus planos. Tá, não era um jantar, mas era bem por aí...

- É, eu criei coragem...

_- Puts, sério? Achei que fosse brincadeira do Harry. Mas e aí, o que vai ser? Balada, bar, casa, cama...?_

- Idiota. Não, eu só a convidei pra vir pra cá, sei lá, assistir algum filme...

_- Ish, se começou assim é porque vai terminar na cama mesmo..._

- Tchau Draco. – eu disse, a ponto de desligar o telefone, enquanto olhava mais uma vez pela janela e lá estava ela, com o celular no ouvido.

_- OW, antes de desligar, não se esqueça de nos contar depois, ta?_

- Tchau Draco. – desliguei.

Fui até o interfone e falei para que ela subisse. Disse o andar e o apartamento.

Sentei no sofá, mexi no celular, coloquei-o de volta na mesinha, levantei, andei pela sala, desliguei o abajur, liguei o abajur... Campainha. Era ela. Respirei fundo e andei até a porta. Destranquei e abri. Lá estava, toda... Ruiva. Com um cachecol vermelho no mesmo tom dos seus cabelos, casaco de couro, saia xadrez e meias grossas, botas pretas. Maquiagem suave, batom e sombras sóbrias e uma touca muito... Divertida.

- Olá! – ela disse.

- Oi. É, pode entrar, fique à vontade.

- Obrigada. Eu estava ligando no seu celular, mas estava ocupado.

Ela entrou e tirou o cachecol e a touca, colocando no braço do sofá.

- Sim, eu estava falando com Draco...

- Seu apartamento é muito lindo! Quem dera eu poder morar sozinha, é meu sonho! – ela disse como se nem tivesse ouvido minha explicação.

- Ahh, é o que todos querem. Sair da casa dos pais, não é mesmo? – eu disse, sentando-me na poltrona. Ela me acompanhou e se sentou também, mas no sofá.

- É seu mesmo?

- Sim.

- Que bom.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e eu desviando seu olhar. Sim, era um dos silêncios constrangedores. Horrível!

- Você aceita algo pra beber?

- Ah, eu aceito sim. O que você tem aí?

- Bem – me aproximei do armário de bebidas -, temos cerveja, vodca, uísque e vinho. Eu sei, preciso comprar mais coisas...

- Que nada! Está de bom tamanho. Lá em casa, minha mãe só permite cervejas. Nada mais que isso. Exceto em dias de festa, é claro. – ela disse sorrindo e se levantando. Eu quase engasguei com a minha saliva. Uma aproximação repentina daquele jeito me assustava um pouco. Mas ela só foi olhar as bebidas. – Eu acho que vou querer uísque. É uma das minhas preferidas.

- Já experimentou vodca?

- Não. Mas o Harry falava muito de vodcas.

Deu pra perceber claramente que ela ainda ficava abalada quando falava no nome dele. Mas eu tentei contornar a situação.

- Mas tudo bem, vamos de uísque mesmo. É mais quente que vodca. Vou pegar os copos.

Quando voltei da cozinha, ela já estava sem o casaco. Com uma blusa amarela, e um decote discreto. Sua pele tinha sarda e eu tive vontade de tocá-la por um breve instante. Sentei-me ao lado dela e servi a bebida. Ela virou um gole grande, e eu me surpreendi mais uma vez. Realmente ela gostava de beber uísque. Logo depois, já estava um pouco mais vermelha do que antes.

Começamos a conversar e cada vez que bebíamos um copo, o nível de risadas era maior e mais alto. O vizinho chegou até a reclamar e isso fez com que ríssemos mais ainda. Tirei o meu casaco, pois o ambiente estava muito quente. Ela se aproximou um pouco e perguntou em voz baixa:

- Você se incomoda se eu for ao banheiro? Preciso molhar um pouco meu rosto, estou fervendo aqui!

Claramente já estava alta. Mas eu também estava e acabei rindo mais ainda da pergunta.

- Hahahaha, mas é cla... Hahaha, pode ir sim. Segunda porta do corredor à direita.

Fiquei sentada no sofá, bem encostada e relaxada esperando até que ela voltasse. Desliguei a televisão que estava ligada desde a hora em que ela chegou, mas nós estávamos tão entretidas que nem nos demos conta. Fui até a cozinha para beber um copo d'água e ouvi um barulho estranho no banheiro. E então eu me lembrei da porta. A porta do maldito banheiro estava emperrada e percebi que Ginny estava tentando sair. Decidi ir até lá e ajudar.

Segurei na maçaneta e disse:

- Calma que eu já abro. Essa porta é uma merda mesmo!

Do outro lado, nada. E eu, um pouco fraca por causa da bebida, não estava conseguindo achar o ponto certo para abrir. Que merda! Tentei mais um pouco e abri. Mas instantaneamente Ginny, do outro lado, caiu no chão. A porta havia batido em seu braço e ela não teve como se segurar. Eu, com cara de riso, corri para ajudá-la.

- Você se machucou?

- Hahaha, não, não... Mas bem que você podia ter avisado, né?

- Desculpe. Eu disse que estava abrindo, acho que você não ouviu. Essa porta sempre emperra...

Ginny segurou em meu braço e se escorou para levantar. A aproximação foi tamanha que eu senti uma mexa do seu cabelo tocar no meu nariz. Nos apoiamos uma na outra e ficamos nos olhando um tempo. Meu coração disparou e eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, apenas senti que a respiração dela também estava mais acelerada. Num impulso que eu não sei de onde veio, aproximei minhas mãos de seu pescoço e puxei para perto de mim. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou o rosto para que nos beijássemos.

CÉUS!

Eu não estava ali, sério. Parecia outra pessoa, outra eu. Nos beijamos tão calmamente mas... Tão intensamente. Não sei como descrever. Mas ela estava usando aquele perfume e aquilo estava me entorpecendo. Ela me empurrou até a parede do lado da porta e estava tão grudada em mim que parecia que nossos corpos iam pegar fogo. Passei minhas mãos por seus cabelos e puxei um pouco para trás, fazendo com que nossos lábios se soltassem por um minuto. Ela olhou para mim e disse bem baixo:

- Você não sabe o quanto...

O que ela ia dizer eu não sei, mas eu a interrompi com outro beijo. Dessa vez mais forte e quente. Chegamos até a encostar nossos dentes, de tão forte que estávamos nos agarrando. Sentir aquele corpo cheio de curvas, seios, cabelos longos, pele macia... Eu estava fervendo! Definitivamente, estava entregue. Nunca iria imaginar que eu gostaria tanto de beijar uma mulher. A primeira, mas uma das pessoas mais intensas que eu já havia ficado.

Ela então começou a me puxar pra perto da pia e me encostou na quina, enquanto me beijava e investia a mão embaixo da minha blusa. OMG! Eu tremi todinha. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo e o fazia divinamente bem. Passou a língua no meu pescoço fazendo caminho até o colo. Começou a tirar minha blusa e depois me puxou novamente para um beijo... Daqueles! Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando no momento, pois o prazer havia tomado conta de tudo, inclusive da mente, mas eu também não queria ficar só na defensiva. Nunca fiquei antes, porque seria diferente naquele momento?

Tirei a blusa dela também e joguei do outro lado do banheiro. Ela gostou do ato e sorriu por um instante. Me aproximei para tirar seu sutiã e... Cadê o fecho? Fiquei apalpando a parte de trás dele e nada. Ginny debruçou o queixo no meu ombro e riu.

- O fecho fica na frente.

DUH! Que mico! Eu não estava acostumada com aquilo. Quem sabe depois eu prestasse mais atenção em certos detalhes. Continuamos rindo e foi até bom ela ter feito o comentário, porque eu acabei desistindo de investir mais e ela percebeu.

- Desculpe. – eu disse.

- Não, não. Por que pedir desculpas?

- É que... Eu... Bem – respirei um pouco pra falar. Ela não tirava os olhos de mim – eu nunca havia ficado com uma mulher antes.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe? – como assim ela sabia? É, acho que estava mesmo na cara...

- Mesmo sabendo que era sua primeira vez, eu até que me surpreendi. Você sabe bem o que faz. Aliás... Que perfume delicioso o seu.

Um elogio! Me senti bem melhor depois do comentário. Mas era clara a minha curiosidade pra saber se ela já tinha ficado com outras mulheres. Eu já sabia que sim, mas eu queria ouvir dela. Hesitei mais uma vez – droga - e decidi deixar pra lá. Nós ainda tínhamos muito tempo pra conversar...

**Fim do Capítulo**

ººº

**N/A:** Até que enfim eu atualizei!!! Até eu estava ficando brava e ansiosa pra escrever, xD

Mas pra minha felicidade e pra quem lê, elas fizeram alguma coisa. Tá, eu sei que eu cortei na melhor parte, mas eu precisava... Ou então o capítulo ia ficar grande e cansativo. Quem sabe da próxima, né?? Beijos a todos!

**N/A2: **Sem beta, por um tempo. Qualquer erro mais horrível, podem comentar em reviews!


	5. 28 de Dezembro Sonserina

**O Cheiro do Prazer**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Beta:** Gê Malfoy

**Gênero: **Femme Slash/Male Slash

**Shippers:** Pansy/Ginny, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Resumo:** POV (Point Of View) de Pansy. Começando com sua aventura na casa dos Weasley. Nada como tomar um uísque de fogo e se sentar em frente à lareira numa noite gélida de Natal com pessoas que ela não gostava. Ou pelo menos até aquela noite.

ººº

**28 de Dezembro – Sonserina**

Dez horas da manhã. DEZ? PUTA MERDA, eu ainda tinha que tomar café e me arrumar pro trabalho. Levantei do tapete da sala com uma dor nas costas horrenda! Ahhh... Mas a dor quase foi embora quando eu a vi ali ao meu lado. Ginny Weasley. Nós havíamos ficado a noite toda conversando e... Bem, nós não passamos dos beijos e amassos, mas fora uma noite ótima! Até que pegamos no sono e dormimos ali mesmo, no tapete.

Acho que a bebida ajudou na hora de dormir, porque a janela ficara aberta e nós nem sentimos frio. Eu pelo menos dormi igual uma pedra, minha nossa! Quem dormiu primeiro eu não sei, mas acho que foi quase ao mesmo tempo...

Abaixei para pegar os copos do chão e vi que Ginny também estava despertando. Ela estava deitada de lado, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Seus cabelos cobriam um pouco do rosto e ela estava mais vermelha do que o normal. Fechei a janela, pois entrava um vento frio e vi que ela já estava sentada. Espreguiçou-se e prendeu o cabelo com um nó desajeitado, mas que a deixava mais bonita que antes, com algumas mexas soltas.

- Bom dia! – eu disse.

- Ahhh, bom dia! Que horas são? – ela perguntou, bocejando em seguida.

- Dez horas.

- Você precisa ir trabalhar, não?

- Sim. Por isso preciso arrumar isso aqui rapidinho e correr pro banho.

- Eu ajudo! – levantou-se e pegou as garrafas que estavam vazias e caídas no tapete.

Nós havíamos bebido muito, mas bem no começo da noite. Acho que por isso não acordei com ressaca, porque depois só ficamos deitadas, fazendo vocês sabem o quê. É, apenas conversando! Levei os copos para a cozinha e Ginny veio atrás, com as garrafas. Peguei a varinha e fiz com que os copos e as outras louças que estavam na pia começassem a se lavar.

Virei-me para ir ao banheiro e Ginny me cercou, na porta da cozinha, com os braços abertos. Ela era muito levadinha, e eu estava gostando... Beijei-a levemente e disse:

- E então, dormiu bem?

- Não muito... Mas o que valeu foi eu ter te abraçado a noite toda...

- Você me abraçou? Juro, eu nem percebi. – Maldito sono pesado!

- Hahaha, sim. Estava um ventinho frio, mas eu não quis me levantar.

Eu sei, aquilo tinha sido muito gayzinho, muito Draco e Harry. MAS, por mais incrível que parecesse, eu estava gostando. Não sentia que nós éramos casadas ou algo do tipo, mas sabia que apesar das nossas diferenças, estávamos indo bem. Eu a subestimei, eu sabia, mas estava disposta a dar uma chance a mim mesma. Por que não? Todos tinham namorados, todos tinham alguém e mesmo que eu não quisesse ser igual aos outros, eu queria. É confuso, mas é verdade. Ninguém gosta de estar sozinho e eu era uma dessas pessoas.

Namorar? Talvez... Quem olhasse para Ginny nunca diria que ela era uma pessoa tão independente e decidida. Lésbica então? PFF, jamais! Eu mesma não me considerava lésbica. Acho que eu estava me sentindo mais como uma assexuada. Não precisava de uma definição, de um rótulo "Ai eu sou homo, ai eu sou bi, ai eu sou hetero.", eu era a mesma Pansy de antes, mas agora apaixonada por uma mulher. Eu estava apaixonada, a-pai-xo-na-da. Era essa a palavra.

Depois de enrolar mais uns minutinhos na porta com Ginny, fui tomar meu banho mais que corrido, trocar de roupa e sair.

- Vamos? – eu disse para Ginny, oferecendo meu braço após ter me trocado no quarto.

- Sim! – ela disse alegremente juntando-se a mim.

Saímos do prédio e andamos alguns quarteirões até que ela soltou meu braço e segurou em minhas mãos, fazendo com que eu a olhasse de frente. Fiquei com uma expressão de 'sim, pode falar' e ela falou:

- Agora eu preciso ir.

- Tudo bem. Mas antes eu queria dizer que...

- Não precisa dizer nada – ela me interrompeu com um beijinho e foi soltando minhas mãos.

- Ok – respondi com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu segui para o trabalho e ela provavelmente para algum lugar afastado para que pudesse aparatar. Eu só concordei com aquele 'ok' sonso, porque eu sabia que nos veríamos mais vezes, então... Não quis me apressar mais.

...

Depois do expediente, liguei para Draco para contar as novidades. Mas eu só ia contar porque ele não ia me deixar em paz enquanto não soubesse de tudo detalhadamente. Ele me ligara oito vezes durante o dia! Puta exagero... Eu até tentei fugir, mas logo que cheguei em casa, o casal disse que estava a caminho – porque Harry também não ia conter a curiosidade.

Tirei um pouco das sobreposições e foi só o tempo de ouvir o interfone.

- Sobe.

Os dois subiram e quando eu abri a porta os dois quase me atropelaram.

- Conta conta conta!

- Tudo.

- Detalhes.

- Rolou beijo?

- Sexo certamente.

- Ai, me dá um copo d'água?¹

- SHHHHHHHHH! – Eu disse, colocando o dedo indicador no meio da boca de Draco – Vocês querem me deixar louca?

- Ah Pansy, não enrola! Começa logo essa narração! – Draco fez cara de superior. Eu odiava quando ele fazia aquela cara, mas me segurei pra não começar uma brigazinha à toa.

- Ok. Mas antes, Harry, você não queria um copo d'água?

- É si...

- Naaada, ele consegue esperar. – Draco interrompeu, dando um leve tapinha na perna do parceiro que estava sentado ao seu lado. Harry se conformou com uma cara não muito feliz, e eu comecei a contar.

Eu falando e os dois concordando. Eles mal piscavam, e quando queriam fazer alguma pergunta eu fazia 'shhh' e eles voltavam a ouvir. Eu estava me divertindo muito e também relembrando os acontecimentos, me senti mais feliz. No fim da 'narração', Draco – como sempre – tinha que fazer algum comentariozinho desnecessário.

- Então quer dizer que não rolou sexo? Ah, mas que sem graça Pansy. Você já foi mais putinha!

- Draco! – Harry disse, reprimindo o loiro – A primeira experiência lésbica da Pansy e você já quer que ela faça sexo?

- Você não pode falar nada amorzinho, porque na nossa primeira ficada você já quis me d...

- AHHH, vocês dois! Parem de ficar falando asneiras! – eu disse – Eu estou muito satisfeita de não ter avançado o sinal. Até porque eu acho que não conseguiria... Mas é a primeira vez em anos que eu consigo me segurar assim, sexualmente. Vocês deveriam estar orgulhosos de mim!

- Mas nós estamos! – Draco disse e Harry concordou com a cabeça – Agora... Se da próxima vez que vocês se encontrarem, não rolar uma mãozinha boba se quer, aí eu realmente não te conheço mais!

Idiota. Já estava fazendo pressão. Mas ele só estava fazendo pressão naquele momento, porque agora ele estava praticamente casado com o Harry, porque se fosse a alguns anos atrás, ele iria estar com ciúmes. Mas eu não quis expor aquilo na sala. Eu estava muito satisfeita com os acontecimentos recentes para me preocupar com Draco.

- Aliás... – Draco disse – A nossa decoradora perguntou de você ontem.

- Verdade. – Harry confirmou – E parecia estar muito interessada pro meu gosto...

- Sério! – eu perguntei.

- Claro! Não vai me dizer que você não percebeu que ela é gay?

- Er... – olhei para os dois tentando disfarçar, mas a verdade é que eu percebi que ela havia segurado a minha mão mais do que o tempo normal e que eu me senti imensamente atraída por ela – Tá bom, não vou negar. Eu percebi que ela tava sorrindo demais pra mim...

- Viu só Draco? Eu estou te falando, depois que você se descobre, surgem milhares iguais a você.

- É. Multiplicação.

- Então quer dizer que a partir de agora, só vou ter amigays?

- Pode ser...

A conversa estava boa, mas os dois disseram que precisavam ir embora por que... Sei lá por quê! Acho que eles queriam fazer é outra coisa que eu sei... Então eu fui tomar um banho delicioso e assistir alguns filmes. Saí do banho, coloquei uma camisola confortável, acendi a lareira e me sentei no sofá. Ahh, como era bom estar em casa, relaxando, sem nenhuma preocupação... Mas com alguém no pensamento. Era inevitável não pensar nela. Era só olhar para qualquer coisa vermelha que eu me lembrava da noite passada.

Fiquei pensando se deveria ligar ou não pra ela. Convidá-la para sair, talvez... Já que nos próximos três dias eu estaria totalmente disponível, pois ia folgar no trabalho. Andei de um lado para o outro na sala, fui ao quarto, voltei. Eu estava realmente indecisa e aquilo era uma merda. O problema na verdade era por ser Ginny. Quando eu só ficava com homens, nunca hesitava em ligar ou convidar pra sair, mas com ela era muito diferente. Eu estava gostando de verdade. Meu coração palpitava pra valer.

Então eu liguei. Andando pela casa, porque não conseguia ficar parada ou sentada num só lugar.

- Ginny?

- Pansy! E aí?

- É... Então... Quer vir aqui em casa beber umas cervejas?

- Hmm... – ela fez aquele suspense e eu quase disse 'por favor' no telefone – Sem problemas. Posso ir agora?

Aquilo certamente tinha sido inesperado, mas afinal, o que eu ia fazer naquele tempo? Até que ela chegasse, eu poderia ao menos escovar meus dentes e passar um perfumezinho...

- Pode, sem problemas.

- Te vejo em cinco minutos.

- Ok.

Corri como uma louca pro banheiro pra escovar os dentes, bagunçar um pouco o cabelo, passar um lápis no olho, e borrifar um pouquinho do perfume novo, lógico. Coloquei um vestidinho mais apresentável porque a camisola estava, digamos, à vontade demais. Liguei a TV e esperei. Depois de uns minutinhos, o interfone tocou. Fui atender e pedi para que ela subisse. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, mas quando abri a porta o nervosismo já tinha ido embora. Foi tudo muito rápido, questão de cinco a dez minutos! Ah... Aquele sorriso contagiante me fizera parar de tremer um pouco.

Ela veio para um abraço, mas eu não resisti e a beijei no mesmo instante. Por que me segurar? Eu não conseguia mais disfarçar. Eu a queria e queria naquele momento. Fechei a porta sem soltá-la e a guiei até o sofá. Ela correspondeu aos beijos e estava investindo bastante até. Ahhh, eu sabia que ela era uma Grifinoriazinha safada! Eu estava por cima e podia sentir muito bem seus seios – que não eram nada pequenos -, suas mãos passando por debaixo do meu vestido. Céus, o que foi aquilo?

Ela me jogou no tapete e começou a descer seus beijos em direção ao meu pescoço, mordiscava, lambia. Eu tremia e a abraçava, segurando forte em sua blusa, a ponto de tirá-la. Não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. Quando percebi, só estava com minha lingerie, e ela, de sutiã e calça jeans em cima de mim.

- Você quer? – ela perguntou ofegante, com os cabelos bagunçados e com alguns fios ruivos em sua boca. Era bem perceptível que estava excitada. Eu também!

- Sim. – respondi um pouco baixo demais.

- Pode ser que...

- Não se preocupe. – eu a interrompi – Eu quero isso tanto quanto você, Ginny.

- Dessa parte eu não sabia! – ela disse, fazendo aquela cara de safada. Eu gostava dessas caras. Lembrei do Draco, quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts. Era uma sacanagem atrás da outra.

- Mas agora você já sabe.

Voltamos a nos beijar e... Bem... Decidi levantar e ir para o quarto. Minha cama era muito mais confortável do que aquele tapete. Ginny, que ficou me olhando com uma cara de "O que foi isso?" logo entendeu o meu sinal e me seguiu.

Confesso que me surpreendi comigo mesma. Eu estava fazendo a submissa! Talvez por eu nunca ter me envolvido com mulheres antes, eu queria 'aprender' certas coisas, então estava deixando por conta de Ginny. Ela parecia ser bem mais experiente no assunto e estava sempre tomando a iniciativa.

Antes mesmo que eu chegasse ao quarto, no meio do corredor ela me abraçou por trás e começou a beijar minha nuca. Ela é mais baixa que eu, e eu sei que ela estava na ponta dos pés, mas eu não precisei me abaixar, ela já estava descendo por si só. Desabotoou meu sutiã e continuou beijando naquela região. Sua mão era muito fina, me causava arrepios! Era como uma formiguinha, quando toca no seu pé, ou nos pêlos do braço... Impressionante!

Ela me virou de frente e me encostou lentamente na parede, beijando minha barriga e descendo até a região da calcinha. Eu estava ofegante e ela não parou. Ficou ali, brincando de 'tiro ou não tiro?' e eu só queria que... Ela tirasse. Mas ela levantou e segurou minha mão, enquanto me beijava. Fui empurrando-a para o quarto e a deitei na cama. Desabotoei seu jeans e olhei para seu corpo. Era quase angelical, fiquei até constrangida! Sua pele rosada combinando perfeitamente com a lingerie cor de champanhe...

Fui com calma, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto a beijava na boca, depois no pescoço e seios. Ela havia tirado o sutiã e OMG, que fartura. Eram tão bonitos, cheios, encorpados. Comecei a beijá-los e lambi seus mamilos enquanto observava sua reação. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca, enquanto respirava ofegante. Eu estava no comando! Segurei seus quadris e as laterais da calcinha e fui tirando. Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados e apertava um pouco meus braços enquanto eu mordiscava sua pele.

Desci com os beijos e também sua calcinha, até que ela estivesse completamente nua. Nesse momento, parei um pouco para olhá-la. Não tinha defeitos, era bela. Em todas as maneiras possíveis! Harmoniosa, charmosa, cheirosa... Incrível como poderia citar vários adjetivos! Parecia uma boba, ali parada, só admirando.

Ela se sentou e eu fiquei em pé na sua frente.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, com um ar de inocente misturado com preocupação.

Eu não respondi. Simplesmente a abracei, seu rosto encostado em minha barriga. Ela correspondeu e depois se levantou, ainda colada no meu corpo.

- Você não me quer? – perguntou sussurrando no meu ouvido, totalmente provocativa.

Fechei os olhos enquanto ela me despia, brincando com a ponta de seus dedos por todo o meu corpo.

- Sim, eu quero.

Ginny era muito intensa, em tudo o que fazia. No sexo não era diferente. A maior parte do tempo, ela estava ali, demonstrando tesão, carinho, atenção, tudo ao mesmo tempo! E eu não tinha como não corresponder. Fora uma das noites mais importantes da minha vida e claro, inesquecível.

Depois de mais de uma hora ali, naquele 'descobrimento sem fim', estávamos lado a lado, na cama, olhando para o teto. Não sei quanto a ela, mas eu queria MUITO um cigarro! Virei para o lado e peguei um maço dentro do criado-mudo. Ela me olhou enquanto eu o acendia e quando dei o primeiro trago, ela puxou meu rosto para que eu a beijasse. Fui soltando a fumaça aos poucos, e ela não me soltou depois. Ficamos ali, num beijo 'fumacento', quente, mas gostoso.

- Não sabia que você fumava – eu disse.

- Nem eu. – ela respondeu – A verdade é que eu sempre tive curiosidade pra experimentar, mas agora já sei como é.

- E então?

- Não é tão bom.

- Verdade. Mas gostei da forma como você tentou.

Nós rimos. E ela escorou seu corpo no meu, fazendo uma conchinha. Achei aquilo muito romântico... E sexy. Além disso, eu estava curiosa para perguntar se ela já tinha transado com outras mulheres... Mas deixei pra lá e fiquei apenas acariciando seus cabelos. Não tinha muito o que falar, eu estava me sentindo bem, e o silêncio não era constrangedor.

Ficamos um bom tempo sem pronunciar uma só palavra. Fumei todo o cigarro e então ela olhou pra mim e disse:

- Obrigada.

Fiquei meio confusa e perguntei:

- Por quê?

- Por ter sido tão maravilhosa como você foi hoje. Não só hoje.

- Ah... Eu...

- Eu queria tanto você, Pansy. Você não imagina. – ela interrompeu – Não sei explicar como foi nem quando começou, mas eu já estava apaixonada por você a muito tempo.

Confesso que depois daquela declaração eu realmente não sabia o que falar. E o silêncio foi um pouco constrangedor, mas me senti imensamente feliz por dentro. Nunca tinha ouvido isso de alguém. E foi de uma forma tão terna e tão sincera que eu quase chorei.

- Espero que você não me julgue mal por isso, mas pode acreditar, é verdadeiro.

- Sim, eu acredito. Mas, por que eu?

- Você é linda, inteligente, esperta, sexy... Você é Sonserina.

Sonserina. Então é verdade que Sonserinos e Grifinórios se completam. Não consegui dizer mais nada, mas tive plena certeza de que aquele sentimento estava só começando.

E que se dane todo o resto!

**Fim do Capítulo**

ººº

¹ Lembram da 'Bonequicha' do Mundo Canibal. Pois é... Foi pra dar o ar engraçadinho da história.

**N/A: **Mil desculpas pela IMENSA demora. Esse capítulo estava pela metade a um bom tempo, mas a inspiração para terminá-lo estava meio congelada. Toda vez que eu começava a escrever, acabava apagando uma parte e deixava em branco de novo. Espero que tenham gostado e não tenham me abandonado. Eu tardo, mas não falho! \o/

Ah, postei sem betar, portanto, me desculpem pelos erros. Qualquer coisa gritante, podem me avisar por reviews! Amo vocês!


End file.
